tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Scotland
| image = | aliases = | nicknames = | category = | continent = Europe | region = Western Europe | country = Great Britain | state = | city = | town = | neighborhood = | locale = | residents = | appearances = | poi = | 1st = }} Scotland is a country that occupies the northern half of Great Britain and is part of the greater United Kingdom. It is bounded by the North Sea to the east, the Atlantic Ocean to the north and west, and the North Channel and Irish Sea to the southwest. In addition to the mainland, Scotland constitutes over 790 islands including the Northern Isles and the Hebrides. Scotland is the central setting of the 1960s science fiction television series A for Andromeda. It also has great significance in the Doctor Who mythos as well. Actor David Tennant, who played the tenth incarnation of the Doctor was born in Bathgate, West Lothian on April 18th, 1971. Scotland is also the birth place of the fictional Torchwood Institute, which was the backdrop of a critical storyline from Doctor Who and also spawned it's own spin-off series, Torchwood, though the show was actually based in England. Points of Interest ; Dundee: is the fourth-largest city in Scotland and, fully named as Dundee City, one of Scotland's 32 local government council areas. It lies on the north bank of the Firth of Tay, which feeds into the North Sea. ; Edinburgh: Edinburgh is the capital city of Scotland. It is the second largest Scottish city, after Glasgow, and the seventh-most populous in the United Kingdom. The City of Edinburgh Council is one of Scotland's 32 local government council areas. ; Glasgow: Glasgow is the largest city in Scotland and third most populous in the United Kingdom. The city is situated on the River Clyde in the country's west central lowlands. A person from Glasgow is known as a Glaswegian, which is also the name of the local dialect. ; Inverness: Inverness is a city in the Highlands of Scotland. It is the northernmost city in the United Kingdom and lies within the Great Glen at its north-eastern extremity where the River Ness enters the Moray Firth. Inverness is the birth place of actress Karen Gillan, who played Amy Pond on the 2005 relaunch of Doctor Who. ; Thorness: Thorness was a scientific research instillation funded by the Ministry of Defence. The science team created a supercomputer which developed alien artificial intelligence code named Andromeda. A for Andromeda ; West Lothian: is one of the 32 unitary council areas in Scotland, and a Lieutenancy area. It borders the City of Edinburgh, Scottish Borders, South Lanarkshire, North Lanarkshire and Falkirk; Birth place of Doctor Who actor David Tennant. TV shows that take place in * A for Andromeda * Outlander Characters from People who were born in * Brian Cox * David McCallum * David Tennant * Dougray Scott * Graham McTavish * Iain De Caestecker * James VI * John Barrowman * Karen Gillan * Peter Capaldi * Sylvester McCoy People who died in Notes & Trivia * Contrary to popular belief, Star Trek alumni James Doohan (Scotty) was not from Scotland. He was from Canada. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House References ---- Category:Western Europe Category:Great Britain Category:United Kingdom Category:Scotland Category:A for Andromeda/Miscellaneous